versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
The Radiance
The Radiance is the main antagonist and true final boss of Hollow Knight. Background Long, long ago, before Hallownest was even an idea, there existed a bright light that unified all who saw it under a collected consciousness: The Radiance. As an almost godlike entity in ancient times, she created the moth tribe and enjoyed worship from all her followers across the unknown amount of the world she controlled. However, when the Pale King arrived to create his kingdom, he convinced the moth tribe to abandon their worship of The Radiance, leaving her to be forgotten as Hallownest came to be. This, however, was not to be, and The Radiance still lingered in the minds of bugs, whispering to them in their dreams and tempting them with desires the Pale King could not satisfy with his ordered society. She was eventually sealed inside of The Hollow Knight and locked away in the Temple of the Black Egg by the combined powers of the Dreamers, mitigating her influence, but she was still able to spread a deadly infection across Hallownest, rotting it away over time and turning its citizens into mindless husks. Stats Attack Potency: At least Wall Level '(Vastly superior to any other bug in Hallownest, including the False Knight) 'Speed: Faster Than Light '(Many of her attacks and abilities weaponize beams of light) 'Durability: Wall Level '(Survived an extensive beating from The Knight before succumbing to the Void in both endings where she is fought) 'Hax: Light Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (W/ infection), Dream Manipulation (The Radiance is seemingly based within the dream world and can manipulate others by appearing in their dreams), Creation (Created the moth race, can create physical objects like swords, spikes, and platforms), Necromancy (Infection can pool in a living being's corpse and reanimate it under The Radiance's control), Infection, Type 1 Immortality (The Radiance has existed as far back as Hollow Knight's lore goes, predating everything in the game) Intelligence: Unknown, likely very high (Existed before bugs had common knowledge under the Pale King, therefore likely knows much about the land) Stamina: '''Extremely high (The Radiance has never shown signs of fatigue during battle, nor does she ever seem to require rest) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Teleportation: '''As her main method of movement, The Radiance can teleport around the battlefield to avoid attacks or reposition herself. * '''Light Manipulation: '''The Radiance uses and weaponizes light for a majority of its attacks, ranging from bright orbs of light to beams of concentrated light. * '''Homing Attacks: '''The Radiance can create orbs of sparkling light that fly around, tracking the enemy's movements and attempting to collide with them. * '''Flight: '''The Radiance can keep her large body in the air by flapping her "wings" to stay aloft. * '''The Infection: '''The Radiance's greatest weapon is her ability to spread a deadly infection that targets the minds of those it infects, turning them mad and enslaving them under The Radiance's control. This is how she was able to turn Myla, an innocent miner bug, into a hostile enemy NPC across the course of the game. While it's not exactly obvious how the infection is spread, it's likely through the minds and dreams of other bugs, infecting their bodies there and spreading to the physical environment from infected bodies. Infected bugs can outright be killed by it as well, as shown by a Husk Guard in the Infected Crossroads. ** '''Mind Control: '''Being infected places the victim under The Radiance's hivemind, allowing her to control them as she pleases. ** '''Necromancy: '''As exemplified by the Broken Vessel, infection blobs can gather in the corpse of a living creature and reanimate it under The Radiance's hivemind. Techniques * '''Light Beams: '''The Radiance can channel beams of light to burn up enemies in several fashions, from circular spreading patterns to traveling columns of light. * '''Light Orbs: '''The Radiance can create large balls of light that fly around, attempting to hit their target. They dissipate upon contact with solid ground or a wall. * '''Spike Floor: '''The Radiance uses her power of creation to form a line of golden spikes on the floor, damaging any enemies who come into contact with them. * '''Sword Blasts: '''The Radiance can create large clusters of swords that she can send flying across the battlefield in three patterns: One in a circular spread around her fact, one as a vertical sweep from up to down, and one as a horizontal sweep from right to left. Equipment * Nothing notable Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * The force of the infection's growth easily cracked The Hollow Knight's shell * Shrugged off the grip of several Void tendrils early on in her boss fight Speed/Reactions * Could keep pace with The Knight during its battle against her, as well as track its movements while it went up a lengthy platform ascent Durability/Endurance * Survived being sealed away inside the Temple of the Black Egg for a very long time Skill/Intelligence * Recognized by the Godseekers as Hallownest's truest, strongest god * Figured out how to get around the otherworldly barrier set up by The Dreamers Powerscaling * All other boss enemies and standard enemies in Hollow Knight, with the possible exception of Grimm * The Knight Weaknesses * The Radiance is opposed to forms of darkness like Void, calling it her "ancient enemy." This may imply that she is weak to dark forces or darkness itself. * The Infection cannot immediately infect creatures, as it requires a somewhat slow buildup in their minds. If The Radiance wishes to use it in combat, she must be able to survive long enough for it to take control of her enemies. Sources * Hollow Knight Wiki (General info) Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hollow Knight Category:Team Cherry Category:Gods Category:Light Manipulators Category:Faster than Light Category:Wall Level Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Necromancers Category:Insects Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Video Game Bosses